wumbologistssocietyfandomcom-20200215-history
Fawful
'I have Fury!' Name: '''Fawful '''Age: Unknown Gender: Male Hieght: 5'3 Wieght: '''97 lbs. '''Species: Beanish toady Wumbologist's Notes: Of All the weird people I know.....This guy is one of those that...just sticks out in your head. Not much....is known about Fawful before he became Cackletta's right hand man! (Left hand loser in my mind..) His.....eccentric and erratic behaviour. Not to mention his lack of speaking proper english. (Another green engrish speaker? Yoda...better keep your eyes out for this one.) Cause him to be one of our....more well known Criminals. Wanted in the BeanBean and Mushroom Kingdoms for respective reasons. And In Our world and Gensoyoko too...Fawful is a dangerous war criminal. With sadistic needs for attention, apprasial, and a lust for fame and POWER. He'll go to great lengths to be, as he says. "THE MUSTARD OF YOUR DOOM!" History Fawful has been a present threat to the world and our heroes on numerous occausions. Fawful is a lunatic Beanish Scientist bent on, what else? Total domination of the world. Fawful is highly eccrentic, speaks in broken & mixed up words, and is HIGHLY intelligent. Fawful is a danger and a worthy foe to anyone who stands in his way. Starying out, the earliest records of Fawful are his actions while being an apprentice to the Bean Witch, Cackletta. They has taken part in numerous crimes all around the Bean Bean Kingdom, leading up to a title of well-kown villainy. All this went up to the moment where He and Cackletta came up with the plan to steal the Beanstar using Princess Peach's voice. This however lead up to a final confrontation between the Mario Bros. & the Witch, ending in her demise and Fawful's first defeat. It is said Fawful has been seen numerous times after this, in a time which he travelled by himself, coping with the lost of his only true friend, his Mistriss. Filled with both rage & sorrow for the loss of Cackletta, Fawful went on to go into hiding to come up with a plan to get revenge. For a while, Fawful worked as a hidden Badge Merchant, who rarely got any costamers, but appearntly enough to carry out his next plans. Fawful then made his full frontal return with the plan to steal the Dark Star and use it's power to dominate the world in shadows. This lead however, to his second defeat by the Mario Bros. After this, Fawful again went into hiding. After these events, Fawful took his eyes after the single targets of the Mario Bros. and set his sights on other things. Fawful then met the other heroes, including Dr. Wumbodious and Co., and ever since began to fight them, and on other occausions, help them if need be. From this point onwards, Fawful has enaged in numerous plans for control, all of which have been stopped of course. Fawful's personality is a twisted, self-absorbed, and insane scientist who gathers joy from the expense of others. Fawful has little to no respect for anything but himself, and thus considers himself above everyone and everything. This is also added on with his childish nature, throwing tantrums when things not going his way, showing immaturity by often gloating over everything, and self-priasing by making things into his own image, and speaking about himself in the third person with great honor. Fawful's methods are usual aided by Fawfulization, his own process of creating beings loyal to him and only him. Unlike Dimentio who desires no free will, Fawful simply wants people to be loyal and praise him, while also having there own lives, just as long as it also involves him. Fawful is not afraid to speak about himself, even hosting TV shows about himself, and putting his image in everything. Truely, he is in love with his own self. The other side of Fawful is his sorrowful side of failure. Fawful rarely shows this side, as he believes it is a weakness. When faced with failure, Fawful goes right down the emotional spectrum, and even cries to himself, scolding himself for not doing better. All of which can be traced back to Cackletta, this loss of his only friend, and how she taught him has driven him to want to do better, and accomplish whatever evil he can do, in a way to please his dead Mistress. Wum's Final Note: Yes! He 'DOES have Fury dood!.....He takes it out on us a Lot! Fawful....As vile as Jeff Made him out to be....I've seen sides of him in the heat of battle...that really suprise me. He may be a power and attention hungry little beanish-balistically-bonkers Dood. But....Deep down. all he wants is to please someone who was his closest friend! Although hes doing it......in a very twisted and somewhat funny way. Dood! I feel bad for him....Not ONLY does he look like Kermit The Frog's Forigen cousin with a toupee. But...He always seems so....down on himself when he fails...Hes quite the perfectionist...*COUGH* ME TOO *COUGH* Anywhark....Fawful has ALSO shown a caring side too! For his fawfulized doodettes....he has grown quite attached to them. to the point of protecting his so called, "Mindless slave-women" With his own LIFE. Prehaps Fawful wants to protect his newfound friends in a way he didnt with Cackletta?...All In all. The guy has threatened me in many food-punny ways...and has almost gone through with MANY of said food-punny ways. ('Literally...ever been squirted in the eyes with spicy doom-mustard? It burns.) But Fawful is moreso a misunderstood man than a mad one! At least In my eyes! I witnessed it first hand! he cares...He has a heart...And he dosen't quit untill he wins...(Not anytime soon, Hopefully.) As he would put it: LIKE THE BEAN BURRITO OF VENGANCE! I WILL RETURN WITH GASSY.... FUUUUURY! ....What. too much?